Sparked Fruits
by demon.lvr
Summary: The strawhats go through a strange white portal, with Kidd/Killer along for the ride. How will the Autobots react to these strange newcomers with even stranger powers? And how will the pirates be able to get home? (disclaimer, I own nothing you recognize.)
1. The Portal

**Transformers meet One Piece**

**Note; Megatron is not dead, the Allspark is not yet destroyed, and Starscream's whole trine is on earth. Set after 1st transformer movie and just after fishman island arc.**

* * *

The straw-hats had left fish-man island a few days ago, and were enjoying the unusually clear weather. Nami and Robin were relaxing on deck, reading; while Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp chased each other around deck. Brook was helping Sanji wash the dishes left from lunch. Zoro was working out during his turn as lookout. Franky was in his bunk, sleeping. Everyone was relaxing, when Zoro suddenly called down, "Hey, there's a pair of ships up ahead!"

Luffy immediately forgot about their game, and rocketed up. "Where, Where! What sort of ships are they?" he asked cheerfully. The smile fell from his face as soon as he made out the furthest ships figurehead. The ship bore marine flags and sails, and a dog carrying a bone made up the prow. "It's grandpa'!" he cried, panicking at the thought of his grandfathers 'Fist of Love'.

Before they could change course, the current pulled them closer, and they saw the marines were currently engaging another pirate ship. This ship had an odd flag, that looked like a face with a Glasgow smile. Luffy knew he'd seen it before, but he couldn't remember where. As they watched the cannonballs deflected by an unseen force, it clicked. That flag belonged to that flame-head guy from Sabaody. Kiddo! That's why the cannonballs weren't working, Kidd was controlling them with his mystery devil-fruit power.

**Kidd's P.O.V.**

The damned marine was still throwing cannonballs at him. What the hell was up with this guy? He wasn't worried about the cannonballs, he could deflect those no problem. He had tried using them against the marine ship, but when Garp had caught them and threw them back even FASTER, he gave up on that and simply sent them into the sea. No, it wasn't the cannonballs he was worried about, it was the guy throwing them like baseballs. An arm like that could easily tear his ship apart, reinforced steel or not.

Another ball came flying at him, and he tried to block it like the others. He knew he'd made a mistake when it slammed into him throwing him back towards the open sea. Seastone, the ball was made of fucking seastone! Because of its density, seastone could not be made into working bullets or cannonballs, but apparently it could be thrown just fine. Kidd barely had time to suck in a lungful of air, before he hit the water. Completely immobilized by the touch of the sea, Kidd could only hold his breath and hope someone was able to pull him out in time.

**End POV**

Luffy watched Kidd hit the water. The others had all come out by now, so he turned to Sanji. "We gotta help him, he can't swim. We agreed we'd fight each other when we reached the end." Sanji saw the serious look on his normally childish captains face, and nodded. Throwing off his coat and shoes, he dove into the water, using his powerful legs to speed him along.

By the time Sanji reached him, Kidd had sank a lot deeper, and seemed to be losing consciousness. As he surfaced, Sanji saw that the marines had finally noticed their ship, and had stayed their attack. As Luffy and Garp called back and forth, the more observant pirates noticed a patch of nearby air start to shimmer. All of a sudden, there was a piercing crack, and a large blue-white portal appeared just 50 meters away. The current also started flowing through the portal, and as he was weighed down Sanji was pulled along with it.

Seeing the portal open not far away, Luffy immediately scanned around for his friends. As awesome as the mystery portal was, if it took his friends, he was going to kick it's ass! The moment they disappeared, he spun around. "We're going after them, we gotta get Sanji back." As they worked to turn the Sunny in the right direction, someone landed behind them. "I"m coming too, Kidd disappeared as well." Killer stated. "Sure!" Luffy agreed. "But what about your crew, the marines are still here."

Killer shook his head. "They'll be fine. We managed to damage the marines rudder, so once they get out of that old man's range, they can wait for us at the nearest island." Sure enough, the Kidd pirates were already a fair distance away, calling for Killer to get their captain and meet up with them.

"Well then, lets gooo!" Luffy cheered as they passed through the light, not realizing they were leaving their world entirely.

In another world, a large being Known as Optimus Prime stood, looking at a report about a massive energy spike in the pacific ocean. He sighed, something big was coming, he could feel it. It was a good thing so many autobots had been able to respond to his message. At least now the base would not have to be left unprotected while they checked out the energy reading. Putting his uneasy feelings aside for now, he left to gather the 'bots who would be coming with him.

* * *

**Short first chapter, but it seemed a good place to stop. Please feel free to make suggestions, or point out any mistakes I made so I can make it better.**

**Yes, Kidd will be swearing quite a bit, but he wouldn't be himself if he didn't.**

**Autobots now on earth:**

**Optimus**

**Jazz- he is not dead, ratchet managed to save him, but he is still in bad condition**

**Ironhide**

**Ratchet**

**Bumblebee- I will not be doing the talk through the radio thing, sorry**

**Mudflap/Skids**

**Prowl**

**Sunstreaker/Sideswipe-I just HAD to include both sets of twins!**


	2. Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**-The strawhats landed in the pacific ocean, just a day away from north america.**

* * *

When the light finally died down, the pirates found themselves surrounded by calm waters, as far as they could see. After pulling the other two back on deck, Chopper checked Kidd over. "He just needs some bandaging. That cannonball broke two of his ribs, but they didn't damage anything vital. He'll be fine when he wakes up." As Chopper got to work applying bandages, the others tried to figure out where they were.

"We seem to have left the grand-line." Nami commented, holding out the log-pose. It was turning slowly, with no signs of pointing anywhere. "Zoro, go get the normal compass from the map room, we need to find land so we know which of the blue were in." Zoro scowled, "Why don't you get it yourself?" Nami just raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather we talk about all the money you owe me?" Zoro turned and headed off, muttering about sea-witches and making vaguely threatening comments.

Once they had a heading, (Luffy insisting they go east since most of them were from east blue.) they went back to relaxing. Kidd woke up after a few minutes, and after cursing and insulting the marines in general,he agreed to work with the rival crew until they were back on their respective ships. Zoro went back to acting as lookout, and everyone else relaxed.

Kidd and Killer weren't really sure what to do, until Luffy told them to just relax and tried to rope them both into a game of hide and seek. After a while of watching the sea, Sanji came out and called everyone to dinner. Everyone took a seat before the food was served. Luffy took the seat closest to the stove, being the first one in. As a fellow captain, Kidd chose to sit beside Luffy, with Killer on his other side. Kidd wasn't sure why the others seemed to be holding back laughter, but decided he didn't really care.

Once everyone was seated the food was dished out. Every one of the strawhats started eating as fast as they could, and Kidd and Killer found out why when food started vanishing from their plate. "The hell? What the fuck is going on?" Kidd scowled as his food was snatched before he could stop it. Killer seemed just as irritated, trying to catch the rubbery thief's arm to no avail. Everyone was openly laughing at them now.

"Welcome to the Thousand-Sunny, here you eat fast, or it gets stolen right off your fork." Zoro told them, grinning at their reactions. "I swear, he's a bottomless pit." In the end, Sanji took pity on them, and threatened not to cook any meat for Luffy if he didn't leave their plates alone until they reached land.

Optimus Prime and his team were finally on their way to the site of the unknown energy spike. He had decided to bring Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, since Jazz was injured, Ratchet was fixing him, and Prowl was needed to keep an eye on the other twins. Major Lennox was also accompanying them, travelling with Ironhide, alone with a team of soldiers from the newly formed organization of NEST.

The energy spike had only lasted about 30 seconds, and the only thing they could tell was that it was made of both Allspark energy and another, unidentified energy. The plan was to fly to the coast closest to where the reading had been, and then take a ship to the exact location, so if it came to a fight the 'bots would have solid footing. Once they landed, they would head away from the city, where a large,military ship would be waiting to take them out to sea. It would be about a day before the ship was ready, so the bots could drive around if they wanted, so long as they obeyed the road rules.

The pirates had finally reached the shore, and as usual, Luffy couldn't wait to go and explore. "Now remember, we need to find out where we are, as well as replenish our supplies." Nami told them. "I haven't seen any marines around, but try not to draw too much attention before were ready to go alright?" Everyone agreed, and they decided to do the 'Who-goes-with-Luffy-lottery'. In the end, it was Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Robin who were going. Everyone else would stay on the ship.

By the time they had gone more than a few blocks, Luffy was nowhere to be seen. Silently cursing their easily distracted captain, they turned to start looking for him, right before they heard someone scream.

Will was chatting with Ironhide, keeping his hand on the wheel so it looked like he was driving. "-would be really awesome if we could just get it to calibrate properly. I'm telling you, 'Hide, we just need...LOOK OUT!" Will stomped on the brake, even as Ironhide did his best to avoid the young man who had just run in front of them from behind a parked car. It was too late though, and they hit the teen hard. A woman walking nearby had tried to scream a warning, but there was no way for them to stop in time. Will immediately leapt out, only to freeze in shock as the boy stood up, apparently no worse for wear. "Shishishi. Wow, that sure surprised me. Good thing my hat was o.k." Will just stared at him. "You, you just got run over by a truck, and your worried if your HAT is o.k.?" Luffy grinned, "I'm fine. Besides, this hat is my treasure."

"Luffy! Are you alright, what happened?" "Stupid dumb-ass, how dare you make Nami worry!" Will turned around to see who was shouting. Coming toward them was a red haired woman wearing jeans, and a white and blue tank-top. Beside her was a blonde man in a suit, his hair covering his right eye, an odd swirl at the end of his left eyebrow. Behind them was a woman with black hair, wearing a pink skirt and green top. Both women had their tops rather open, and if Will hadn't been married, he would probably have been staring but he wasn't. Really.

"Oh, hey you guys. I'm fine, apparently I just got run over by a track." The boy, who's name was apparently Luffy, shrugged, dusting himself off. This was too much for Will, as he grabbed the boy and started pulling him toward Ironhide, who had sent a frantic comm to Optimus saying he'd hit an organic, but otherwise pretended to be a normal car. "You were hit with a truck, not a track. And I don't care what you say, I'm taking you to the hospital" Saying so, he pulled open the door. Turning to push him in, he stared at the boys arm. Luffy hadn't moved, so his arm had stretched, now 6 feet long. "What the hell are you? Arms are definitely not supposed to stretch like that."

Luffy grinned. "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, I just ate the Gum-Gum devil fruit, so now I'm a rubber man! See?" He pulled his cheek to show it stretching further than it should. Luffy pulled his arm free and walked over. "I can't get hurt by that, so I don't need to go to the hospital. Besides, if I get hurt, I can always rely on Chopper to fix me!" The three other people had reached them, and were looking unsurprised by what was happening. "Excuse me, I'm Nami, and this is Sanji and Robin. Can you tell us what island we're on, and what sea this is? We're kinda lost." The red-head asked.

Will blinked. "What do you mean, island? This is California, in the United States. We're at the coast of the Pacific ocean." Most of the people looked surprised. Then one of the women-Robin, he remembered-spoke up. "Excuse me, but do you think you could show us where we are on a map? I'm afraid we've never heard of California before." Will sighed, "Sure, I guess. Hop in, I'll take you to where I'm staying, there's plenty of maps there." Luffy laughed and climbed in. "Thanks mister, that's pretty nice of you." Will climbed in the drivers seat, and the other three got in the back. "No problem, and the name's Will by the way."

The drive to the temporary base didn't take long, and soon they were parked in a decently sized warehouse. They got out and Will led them to one of the side tables. "Lets see, city map, map of Oregon, ah here we go, map of California." He spread the map on the table, Nami leaning over to study it. The others simply looked around, noticing a few other vehicles like what had brought them there. Sanji and Robin also watched as Luffy ran around jumping on everything. "Hey, you! Get down from there, you're not authorized to be in here!" One of the soldiers yelled, trying to get him down off the top of the flame-painted semi truck. "Nya, Don't wanna. Besides, he doesn't seem to mind." Luffy pointed out, sticking out his tongue.

All the soldiers froze, "What do you mean, he doesn't mind." Will asked warily. "The guy pretending to be a machine, of course. Are you guys stupid or something?" As Luffy spoke, an alarm went off. "Shit, it's the 'Cons! Everyone get ready to fight. You four, stay here, stay hidden. If you get into trouble use this flare, someone will come help. Lets Go!" The pirates weren't sure what was going on, but they sure as hell weren't going to hide. "Oi, let us help, we're strong. We can take anything you can." Luffy declared. Sanji stepped up, lighting a cigarette. "Hey Luffy, you better not hog all the action this time."

Will saw that all four of them were determined. If he left them behind, they would just follow and get in the way. "Well Optimus, what do you think? They look pretty determined to me." He stepped back as the 'bots started to transform.

* * *

**Yes, I left a cliffhanger, sorry. Please review to make suggestions, or point out any mistakes I made so I can make it better. If I don't get any reviews by chapter 4, I will assume no one wants me to continue and stop updating. (Updates will sadly not be regular, but I will try to add a chapter every week or two.)**

**I NEED reviews to keep me motivated, even short ones.**


	3. Introductions

_BEFORE:_

_"Shit, it's the 'Cons! Everyone get ready to fight. You four, stay here, stay hidden. If you get into trouble use this flare, someone will come help. Lets Go!" The pirates weren't sure what was going on, but they sure as hell weren't going to hide. "Oi, let us help, we're strong. We can take anything you can." Luffy declared. Sanji stepped up, lighting a cigarette. "Hey Luffy, you better not hog all the action this time."_

_Will saw that all four of them were determined. If he left them behind, they would just follow and get in the way. "Well Optimus, what do you think? They look pretty determined to me." He stepped back as the 'bots started to transform._

* * *

The strawhats watched in shock, as the 4 vehicles shifted and changed, becoming humanoid. Nami shrieked, stepping back, "What, what's happening?" she asked. Sanji stepped forward, in front of the girls. Robin watched them warily. And Luffy, Luffy just stared, eyes shining. "THAT IS SO COOL!" he yelled, laughing his head off.

Two of the robots looked almost the same, one being yellow, and the other red. The one that had accidentally hit Luffy was black, full of what looked like weapons, and was glaring at them. Finally, the biggest one; the one Luffy had stood on, was a mix of red and blue. The first three seemed to look to the red and blue one to lead. He crouched down to their eye level.

"Greetings, my name is Optimus Prime, leader of the auto-bot faction residing on earth." His voice was deep, and sounded trustworthy and honest. The pirates took a liking to him right away. "Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna be king of the pirates." Optimus wasn't sure what Luffy meant, but introduced the others as well.

"The twins,Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." The red and yellow 'bots looked impatiently at the humans, wanting to respond to the alarm asap. "Our weapons-specialist, Ironhide." The black mech was already charging his weapons. "We got 6 minutes till the decepticons arrive, we need to make this quick." he warned. Optimus nodded. "You have already met Major William Lennox. " Will shook his head at the formal introduction, and continued the explanation.

"Basically, the auto-bots are part of an alien race from Cybertron, that was destroyed in a civil war with the decepticons. The cons' are now trying to take over and destroy earth. We work with these guys to stop that from happening. Now, give me one good reason to let civilians take part in a fight, that is way over your heads?"

"Who said we were civilians?" Sanji asked, already heading out with the others. Pausing at the door, they all turned slightly. "We're Pirates!"

Outside the city, approaching fast, the decepticons picked up three different auto-bot energy signatures. There were clustered at the edge of the city, doubtless preparing to investigate the odd energy reading. Deciding to take advantage of superior numbers and the element of surprise, they dampened their energy signatures and changed course.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Also, I figure as twins, Sunny and Sides probably won't register as separate energy signatures if they stand close together.**


	4. Fight scene, or when con's get owned!

**Sorry for the wait, wasn't sure how to do this chapter. This chapter was mostly written by my friend Qudirl Rider Aeona. She is much better at writing fight scenes, so she helped me put my ideas into writing. If you can, I suggest you check out her story, war of the shadow specters. it's really good.  
**

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed, any ideas, or pointing out of mistakes will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

"Give me one good reason to let civilians take part in a fight that is way over your heads?" Will asked the four strange newcomers.

"Who said we were civilians?" Sanji asked, already heading out with the others. Pausing at the door, they all turn slightly. "We're Pirates!"

Outside the city, approaching fast, the decepticons picked up three different auto-bot energy signatures. They were clustered at the edge of the city, doubtless preparing to investigate the odd energy reading. Deciding to take advantage of superior numbers and the element of surprise, they dampened their energy signatures and changed course.

"Alright, where are the bad guys, I'm ready to get at them." Luffy snickered, cracking his knuckles.

"Oi, I told you not to hog all the action." Sanji protested, bopping his idiotic captain on the head. Nami shook her head in disappointment. They had already started fighting, and it wasn't even against the enemy!

"How many of these deceptions are there?" She asked Optimus. He seemed to be looking around warily as his optics flashed. "I can sense four separate energon signatures." He answered. None of the pirates understood what the energon part meant, but they trusted his judgement.

"If there's only four of them then it shouldn't be a problem." Robin spoke with a slight smile. It was obvious to her that they were being underestimated by these alien robots.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted before running out of the warehouse, the other pirates quickly following.

"Are you sure - they can fight?" Sunstreaker started to say as Sideswipe finished. Will rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well–

_**Vvwup**_

They heard a vacuum behind them and spun around in time to see Skywarp drop a large package, laughing before he warped away. "Get the humans out of the building!" Optimus ordered, directing the workers out and picking up the ones on the raised walkways.

Not a moment later the package exploded, damaging the walls of the warehouse and destroying the closest walkways. The debris thrown by the explosion bashed against the inside of the warehouse making the structure dangerously weak. Some of the human workers had escaped the trap but there was still more to be saved. Before they could leave with the rest of them, the trembling building collapsed over their heads, burying them from sight.

The Strawhats had heard the explosion and turned around to see the warehouse shaking uncertainly. They had helped the workers that came out and directed them to safety, only to watch in horror as as the structure collapse on itself, and their new alien friends.

"Hey! Are you guys ok?" Luffy shouted at the pile of metal sheeting and beams, but no answer came from the robots beneath.

**_Rumble_**

The ground shook underneath their feet. They were only slight tremors at first, but then another rumble came, and another, to the point where they all realized they were heavy footsteps. Down the street they finally spotted the cause of the tremors.

A huge robot with a cannon for an arm and a singular, central optic occupying his otherwise featureless face, walked down the street towards the warehouse. Unlike the Autobots that could transform into vehicles, this robot didn't seem like it had any other form at all with his armor-like exoskeleton made out of some foreign, dark metal.

_**Vvwup**_

Another robot appeared in the air next to the first one.

"I dropped in the explosives. You should've seen the looks on those fleshlings faces before it exploded!" The robot that appeared cackled. Nami gasped. "So he's the one who blew down the building!"

Luffy clenched his fist as he stared at the hovering robot. "That's not fair!" He shouted and Skywarp just laughed again before flying away.

"Sanji." Luffy said and the chef nodded, preparing. Luffy grabbed onto Sanji's leg and walked backwards, stretching his arms until they were taut.

"Armée de L'Air Gomu Shot!" Sanji then kicked towards the retreating decepticon.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" As Sanji kicked forward,Luffy released and the rubber man was flying with great speed at the now transformed jet, latching onto his wings. Taken by surprise, Skywarp began to warp all over the place in an attempt to shake off the unusual fleshling.

_**Vvwup. Vvwup. Vvwup.**_

"Gyahaha! This is fun!" Luffy laughed as the jet did a barrel roll. Everyone besides his crew mates declared him to be insane on the spot. Skywarp was frustrated as to why he was still alive, normal humans couldn't handle the amount of energy that surged through them when he warped. But since Luffy was made of rubber, it barely passed as a tingle to him. "Get off of me you wretched fleshling!" The decepticon growled. "No way! Hahaha!"

Down on the ground, Shock-wave continued his path towards the fallen warehouse, paying no mind to the battle above. The debris that used to be the building began to move and the Strawhat Pirates turned in surprise. Nami called to them. "You guys okay?"

"We will be out soon, please protect the citizens!" Optimus called and the pirates sighed in relief. The citizens on the streets fled, as the approaching decepticon kicked up cars and threw them at the people. However, before the flying vehicles could hit their targets, they were stopped by a collection of arms which sprout out of the ground and each other to shield the people, directing them away from the battle. Sanji ran forwards and kicked other flying cars out of the way as well. Nami began to create a storm using her clima-tact, thinking she could at least damage the robot if it couldn't kill him. "Bigger, bigger." She murmured.

"Raaaagghh!" A mustang police car that was driving by suddenly transformed and lunged for Robin and Nami, surprising them and ruining Nami's concentration. Just as his metal hands were about to wrap around the orange-haired woman, he was slammed away from his target. Sanji's aura was lit up in angry flames that crackled after kicking the decepticon. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH NAMI-chan!"

"Thank you Sanji." Nami said, catching her breath from the surprise. Big, pink hearts took place of the chef's eyes. "Anything for you my dear Nami-chan!" He exclaimed in a proclamation of love... again.

Ironhide groaned. He had just freed himself from the debris that was the collapsed warehouse, only to be hit by a flying Barricade. Roaring in anger, he pushed off the stunned enemy and prepared his cannons as a battle ensued between them. The twins had gotten out with a few more workers and sent them away just as Optimus Prime emerged from under a few support beams letting the last few humans that were in the warehouse down before clambering out of the rubble.

The Autobots stared at the combatants, their assistance apparently unneeded. Only one thought seemed to be running through their processors. "What the frag are they?" Ironhide wondered aloud.

* * *

**{Hey guys, I'm Qudirl Rider Aeona, best friend of the author of this story your reading. I was asked by here to help her write this action-packed chapter (she claims she cannot write action scenes) and I wanted to know what you guys thought of my work. Please leave a review for this story and convince her to keep writing because she is my best friend and I will not allow it if she abandons her story out of lack of motivation. Thank you and Goodbye!}**


	5. Fight part 2

**Sorry that I can't update regularly. It's a combination of school stress, and simple laziness. Reviews help keep me motivated.**

* * *

"What the frag are they?" Ironhide wondered aloud. The auto-bots took a moment to admire the amazing feats these humans were accomplishing. The blond male was kicking cars out of the air with great strength and the orange-haired female was creating a cloud from a metal rod. The black-haired woman seemed to simply be standing there, but a closer look in the direction she was concentrating in revealed limbs growing out of the ground, shielding the citizens. But the last one, well the last one was more than a hundred yards in the air, warping along with the decepticon and laughing as though it were a park ride.

"Graaaaaahh!" Barricade took advantage of their distraction to tackle Ironhide, and a battle between the decepticon, Ironhide and Optimus began. The twins started climbing a nearby building to see if they could help Luffy. Sound-wave hovered above the city, recording the battle for future reference. Even he was amazed at these fleshlings, despite how disgusted he was towards their entire species.

Meanwhile, Luffy had managed to smash his way into Skywarp's cockpit, his eyes lighting up at all the shiny buttons and switches just begging to be tampered with. Skywarp suddenly felt dread wash over him. "Don't you DARE, fleshling!" His warning fell on deaf ears, however, as Luffy started pulling levers and pressing coloured buttons. Including the red ones; especially the red ones. "What's this do? and this? ooh can I fly? where's the weapon stuff?" Pretty soon, the poor jet was spinning out of control. His sensors going hay-wire.

The twins paused, having been climbing a nearby building to get Skywarp in range of their weapons, to watch as a set of flares (meant to counter heat-seeking missiles) were launched. They flew around randomly, and one collided with a distracted Soundwave, destroying his right optics. The twins cheered as the saw the blast. Quickly disabling the pain receptors around his optics, Soundwave sent out an encrypted beacon; requesting backup. Then he dropped down to aid Barricade, who was being pinned down by Ironhide's cannon-fire.

Once he lost interest in the fleeing civilians, Shockwave started firing at Sanji, who was moving around, avoiding the shots with ease. "Is that the best you've got? I'm gonna melt you down, and turn you into cutlery and pots!" Sanji taunted. Robin, seeing that the boys were having no trouble, perched herself on a piece of nearby rubble to read. She occasionally glanced up, or used her powers to block incoming debris.

Nami had just finished growing her thunder-head when Starscream arrived. Starscream paused to take in the situation. Soundwave and Barricade were engaged with Optimus and Ironhide, and appeared to be losing. Shockwave was literally being kicked around by a blond male fleshling. And to top it off, Skywarp appeared to have lost control of himself; and was flying erratically, narrowly missing several buildings of crashing right into the ground. Furious, Starscream. "What the pit is going on here? Why are you all being defeated by these inferior fleshlings? It should be a simple task to crush them!"

"What_do_you_think_were_trying_to_do?" Skywarp asked haltingly between swerves and barrel rolls. "That's_it!_Get_the_frag_out_of_me!" Finally, Skywarp managed to eject the mad squishy, immediately rushing to Starscream before he could get back on. Nami smirked. "The weather forecast today is thunder and lightning, make sure not to touch any metal." The low cloud she had made released its charge, electrocuting both seekers. "Oh, that's right. You are metal." Nami laughed.

The battle lasted only minutes after that. "Decepticons, retreat!" Starscream called, painfully transforming into his alt mode. The others were all to happy to follow that order, breaking away at the first opportunity.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked back to the others, laughing along with Luffy about his doomed attempt at 'flying' a jet. They had caught him out of the air after he was thrown out by Skywarp. "And what did you do to get him to start flapping his wings, anyway?" Sides asked. "How should I know? Shishishi. Oh, hey you guys." Luffy jumped down to greet his friends.

The auto-bots just watched them curiously. They were the strangest humans they had ever come across. Little did they know that there was to be more of them to come. "Alright, I think we need to will all need to provide some explanations. But that can wait until we are all somewhere secure." Optimus said, quickly gaining everyone's attention. They agreed to meet up at the Thousand Sunny, with Robin guiding the Auto-bots and Nest, and the Luffy Sanji and Nami going ahead to inform the others. Plan in place, the bots shifted down, taking a few minutes to rest before heading out. Finally, Optimus opened the passenger side door. "I think it's time we get going. Are you ready, Ms. Nico?" Robin smiled slightly. "Of course. And please, call me robin."

* * *

**Another short chapter. hope you liked it. once again, any kind of review or advice is appreciated.**


End file.
